Rough Days
by Ainohikari Maxwell
Summary: Norrington torture fic. Wierd characters and situations. Also, NORINGTON GETS TORTURED! Him getting kisses and other things. Please R
1. Amazing Grace

Rough Days  
  
By Ainohikari and Padfootop  
  
A bright-eyed woman around the age of sixteen was at the bar of the tavern, cleaning mugs and filling orders. Her flaming red hair was shining in the candle light, bits of blonde coming out as she moved. She was cleaning a glass and talking up a storm with a local guard, hoping to get a tip or two. She wanted a new dress, to impress Will Turner and it cost a lot more then she had. There would be a festival in a few weeks and she was hoping that he was there. Oh, how plans do change.  
  
A girl that had brown hair that reached her butt walked in and came right up to the guard, who it turns out was Commadore James Norrington. She pulls a stool next to him and leans on his shoulder, her eyes staring into his with love and adoration, his with shock and disgust.  
  
"Hello, my love. Hello Mina." She threw in her friends name as an afterthought. "So, how was your day, Commadore? Get rid of any pirates? How many are left on that list of yours?"  
  
Norrington sighed, but it was what he had been talking about with Miss Mina Starr. Miss Mac Starford would just be included now. "Well, first off there was party on the Swann's boat. We had to keep pirates from getting there. Turns out there was one pirate stupid enough to try. Atlantis. She got away before we could aprehend her though."  
  
"Oh my! My poor man! Not getting a wanted criminal! You must feel so hurt! I know just what will cheer you up!" Mac said, leaning in for a kiss. Norrington took one look at her and fled. He was out of the tavern before you could say "Stiff." All that was left was a purse on the bar and a still puckered Mac. She opened an eye and saw that Norrington was gone. Her face fell and her eyes lost their brightness. She turned to the bar and placed her head on her arms. Mina reached over and pat the girl's back. She should have been used to it by then, but everytime Norrington rejected her it was like the first time. Mina thought about what Norrington had said. Atlantis. Atlantis Hardt? Her cousin was a pirate. It could have been her! But what was she doing in Port Royale? Mina sighed, taking the purse, removing the money for the drinks and finding a very generous tip in there as well. She'd have that dress sooner then she thought!  
  
There was a quiet laughter in the corner, but it was steadily getting louder. Mac lifted her head up at the sound. "Who's laughing at me?" She said, tears still in her eyes.  
  
Mina had already located the source and was glaring at the well known pirate girl. "Just Faile. Don't pay her any mind."  
  
Mac glared at Faile who stuck her tongue out at the other girl. "Got a probl'm?"  
  
"Yeah, you. You have no reason to be laughing little Miss I-Have- Everything."  
  
"Oh, bu' I do. See?" she replied and turned around in Jack Sparrow's lap, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a long kiss.  
  
"Got a pistol with more than one shot I can use? And a rum please." She said, staring right at the happy couple. Now if she could just get them where the bullet would pass through both of them....  
  
"No pistols in the tavern. I got some daggers you can use though!" Mina said, smiling devilishly. She put the bottle of rum in front of Mac. Mac took a long swig and took out one of her own well concealed daggers from her bodice and threw it at Jack and Faile. It hit right above Jacks hat. Hopefully that would be a good enough warning to them.  
  
The kiss broke off and Faile just stared at the dagger still quivering over Jack's head. Jack's eyes were half lidded and he didn't even look up. "Did i' git meh?"  
  
"No.... Bu' I t'ink we got 'er mad."  
  
"Y'think?"  
  
"Yup."Jack rolled his eyes and settled back in the chair, shifting Faile a little in his lap so they were more comfortable. She turned back around and laid her back against his chest, glaring at Mac. "Git a man, lass," she called tauntingly, "mebbe it'll 'elp yer temper!"  
  
Mac turned around in a huff and tried to ignore them. Which didn't work to well. She got up a few seconds later and walked over, ignoring Faile when she stuck her tongue out, and pulled the dagger out of the wall. She "accidentally" kicked the stool out from under Jack, causing him to fall into the table and Faile to hit her head on the edge of it. This would not be a pretty sight.  
  
Faile was completely unprepared for the ground being taken out from under her. Or the man, in this case. Jack grunted as he hit the table and slid to the ground, and Faile yelped as her head hit the table. Rubbing the back of her head, she growled deep in her throat at Mac. "Tempeh, tempeh Mac. Ye realleh sh'd lea'n t' c'ntrol tha'."  
  
Mac growled and tackled Faile, hitting Jack with her leg as she went down. She pulled her arm back to punch the woman, but it was grabbed by Mina. "No fighting in my pub," she growled, her eyes burning with conviction. Teasing was normal, but when it turned into a all out brawl, she would have none of it. "Out. Now."  
  
Jack and Faile protested, the latter roughly pulling out of Mac's grip. "We didn' do nufin!" Faile said, glaring at Mac. "I' wuz 'er fault, she didn' 'afta git all bent outta shape."  
  
"You egged her on and you even knew she was mad. I wouldn't call that nothing. Now all three of you out!" She pulled Mac off the ground and pointed to the door. She loved her friend dearly, but rules were rules. No exceptions.  
  
"She t'rew a daggeh at us!" Faile argued heatedly, refusing to move. "I t'ink tha' calls fer r'talliation!"  
  
Mina pointed behind Jack. There was a dagger board behind him, with a fresh mark on the bottom, right where the dagger had hit. "I don't think that she was throwing it at you. That is the one place you can throw things in here and you just happened to be at the table right by it." She said, turning around and walking to the bar. She turned around and said, "Might I suggest that you not move my tables next time." She continued to the bar as two of the male workers came over and grabbed Faile and Jack by the arms, taking them out of the tavern.  
  
Faile snarled and shouted back, "I highly doubt she wuz aimin' at tha', lass!" But she didn't struggle, and neither did Jack. Eh, it didn't matter anyway. They had said what they wanted. Mac left and went home sulking. 


	2. Stupid Mistakes

Rough Days By Padfootop and Ainohikari  
  
As the girl sat in the shadows of a dark alley way, a bottle of rum hung from her hands. Cool gray eyes glazed over all the ships that were habored in Port Royal's docks. They were just resting upon the softly tapping waters, ropes clinging their bodies to the solid planks of wood attatched to the sand bars. She laughed sincertly, and tipped her head back and took another swig of the rum, glupping down half of the bottle, a little stream dripping out of her mouth and down her chin, dripping down to the ground. Resting her back against the wall, she sat ontop of the boxes behind the Tavern. Pressing her ivory white hair against the cold stone, she could feel the hot and humid air around her. Glancing once more at one of the ships that was docked, she grumbled something and continued to drink the bottle away.  
  
She could feel the effect of the alcohol finally hitting her system as she felt her head was a light feeling. She started to laugh. Laught at what? She didn't know, but it felt good to laugh, even if she did fail at her attempt to get a ship and get out of this stupid guard creeping town. It was no fun there, nothing like Tortuga or the other islands that pirates harbored themselves. No, ever since the whole thing with Jack Sparrow, Norrington had actually managed to double the navy and guards in the town. She was lucky to even be still alive. She had been fooli sh and rushed the attempt to leave.  
  
"I think ye've 'ad 'nough drink fer one dah," stated a male voice right before her. She hadn't even realized she had drunk herself right onto the floor. Lying sprawled out, the man leaned forward and took the bottle of rum, still some left it in. Tipping his head back, he took a deep swig. She growled as he drank away her precious grog. She scrambled to her feet, and must have gotten up too fast. The 19 year old started to see her world spinning in circles. She fell backwards into the boxes, crashing as the splintering wood broken in half. She moaned as her head smacked into the wood, tearing up the back of her shirt. "Ye ok?" She scrambled up and uprighted herself, leaning against the wall, not glancing at the man's open hand.  
  
"Welp t'at was surehly was rude o' ye," stated another woman next to the man. "Jack, lets jist go. She's o'viously not in need fer our 'elp." The man shrugged and she pushed Jack and Faile away from her.  
  
"Ye in me way! Idiots!" she slurred, and pushed through the two of them, into the hot sun light of the Caribbean. Jack's eyes hit the tatoo that was carved into her upper back. He managed to see a picture of the sea with a sea dragon on it and a detailed letter "A". Jack laughed.  
  
"Lookeh 'ere, dahlin'. It looks as thou we 'as run into Norry's latest pro'ec't! G'd luck avoidin' ol' Norry Atlantis. He 'as it out fer ye tryin' t' steal Swann's ship!" Faile just snorted and said nothing as she watched the drunk piratess stumble away [after giving both of them the middle finger].  
  
Atlantis stumbled around the block, looking around carefully for any sign of guards. Tas was surprised to not find any of them currently. She dashed for the Tavern's door and ran smack into another man exiting.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he shouted at her, and Tas knocked him and herself to the ground, tumbling for a bit. Mina jumped up from behind the counter and ran over towards Tas, peeling her off of the man.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir," she said. The man grumbled and left quickly. Mina dragged Tas into the back of the Tavern, and shut the door. "What the hell are you doing? Don't tell me you're drunk already?" Tas bletched and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Fine then I won't tell ye," she slurred. "Jist 'ad a few drinks. Not'in' much." Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. Tas leaned back and by her hands was a pouch. She fingered it and pried it open. Inside were plenty of pieces of silver. "What are ye doing wif this?" Mina snatched the pouch from her cousin's theiving hands.  
  
"None of your business!" Tas gave her a look and Mina rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I'm saving money for a dress to look presentable for-"  
  
"Dun tell me ye still aftah Will Turneh? Come off it Mina, he's a taken man!"  
  
"I don't care! I still love him and want him!"  
  
"Welp from what I know about ol' Will, he's in lub wif the Swann girl. So yer out of luck until she croaks," she laughed in a slurred voice. Mina glared at her. "Ye see, yer situ'tion 'as two options. First o' all, ye forget that Turneh exists 'n' get o'er yerself, cause he ain't gonna like ye o'er Lizzie. Two. Ye go and lure Lizzie to an alley way and give her the ol' one-two."  
  
"What's the 'ol' one-two'?" asked Mina. Tas laughed up a storm, and coughed a bit, until she settled back.  
  
"Ye're that dense Mina? It means kill t' broad!" she spat out. "Ye go 'n' git rid o' yer onleh comp'tion! Stupid, but its nots like Will's gonna leabe 'erside. So give up on it!" Then Tas passed out. Mina sat there, pretty much alone. She looked around the backroom. It was full of food and drinks. Tas would be fine...  
  
Getting up Mina left the room and locked the door. Pressing her back to the door, she pondered at what her wanted-drunk-cousin had just told her. Kill Liz? Could it be done? Mina looked around. She made it to the counter and looked out the window. Elizabeth Turner was walking down the street. She looked back to the pistol that was hidden under the counter, incase something got out of hand. She looked at it. No, she couldn't do it! She couldn't kill Liz. Liz did nothing to her! No, take that back. Liz stole Mina's man! She growled and grabbed the pistol shoving it deep into her dress. She looked towards one of the barkeeps.  
  
"I'll be gone the rest of the day. Keep things in order until I get back tonight." He nodded and Mina left the Tavern and turned down the way Liz was heading. "HEY ELIZABETH!" Liz turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Mina," she replied. "How are you? How's the business going?"  
  
"I'm great," she lied. "Business is doing just fine, its better without all those pirates stealing my drinks." Liz laughed.  
  
"Yes they are good for that," she chuckled.  
  
So how's it with you and Will?" Mina asked curiously, leading Liz down a couple of alley ways. Liz was oblivious on where she was going. She rambled on how Will and Liz were trying for a baby, and how her father was setting Will up with a merchant business. And baby preparations. Mina gritted her teeth through a smile as they came back down to an alley deep within the slummy part of Port Royal.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Liz. Mina, picking up a plank of wood from the ground took a batter's swing. HOMERUN! The board smacked Liz in the head, and knocked her to the ground, unconscience but still alive. Mina panted. What had she done? She grabbed a big hunk of cloth that was lying on the streets and folded it up into a thick ball. Placing it over Liz's heart, she took out the pistol. Pressing it against the thick ball, she cringed. The birds cried and few away as the winds picked up and the dark depths of the waters stirred. 


	3. The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

Rough Days By Ainohikari and Padfootop  
  
Mina ran away from the body and went through the back of the tavern to her room. She cleaned her hands and collapsed into tears. She would never be able to face Will now. How could she have been so stupid? Killing Elizabeth?! That was so not a good idea! She cried through out the night. Luckily no one came in to check on her. There was to much noise in the tavern for people to hear her.  
  
Tas woke up and picked the lock of the storage room. She looked around, hearing a noise. Now where did it come from? She followed it, stoping at her cousin's door. She walked in and saw Mina with her face planted into her pillow, her tears still flowing.  
  
Mina didn't hear Tas come in and kept on crying, mumbling how stupid she was. Her eyes were great big pools of tears and the skin around them red and puffy to the max. Her hair was loose and flared around her. It was tangled and all over the place. She looked like she had just been dumped by the love of her life or lost someone close to her.  
  
Tas looked at the scene before her. "What the hell? Okay, who'd you sleep with?" she deadpanned. Her cousin was never this hysterical unless it had something to do with Will.  
  
Mina looked at her cousin and growled. "No one. Go away. This is all ur fault anyway."  
  
Tas rolled her eyes and sat next to the girl. Her head was spining and she felt naeous. How was this her fault? "My fault? You're the one that cares about boring old Will Turner and his fucking wife Elizabeth."  
  
Mina turned to her cousin and shot her arm at the woman, pushing her off the bed. "It is all your fucking fault! Everything is your fault! I should turn you in right now!"  
  
Mina got up and went behind a screen to dress. After she finished putting on a nice day dress of sky blue, she left to find Norrington. If Tas knew what was good for her, she would leave and soon. She walked past the alley where the "incident" happened. There were several guards there, checking out the body and scene. Will and Jack were there, Faile nearby.  
  
Will looked like he wasn't sure wheter to laugh hysterically, cry helplessly or scream in blind rage, and his expression flickered through the three emotions rapidly. Faile looked between Elizabeth's body and the confused Will, pity in her eyes and sympathy on her face, completely ignoring the glares the quards were shooting at her and Jack, as if it was their fault.  
  
Jack, however was a completely different story. Being neither a gentleman nor a woman, he had no idea what to do in this situation. Looking very awkwardand refusing to meet anyone's eye, least of all Will's. Jack was doing the only thing he could think to do, talk. The things he was saying however made Faile wanna clamp a hand on his mouth and never remove it.  
  
"S'not th' end o' th' wo'ld, Will," Jack was saying as Mina went past, trying his hand at a reassuring smile and failing miserably. "The'e's pl'nty o' wom'n in th' wo'ld. Jus' ... give yeself time t' ca'm down 'n' event'ally eve'thin'll be set righ', ye'll see."  
  
Will was shooting Jack murderous looks, which the captain didn't notice since he was avoiding looking at his friend at all costs while trying to not look like that was what he was doing. Faile noticed, however, and darted over to him, abandoning her place on the wall. She settled right between the two men and beamed at both. : "Will, I'm te'ibleh sorreh fer yer loss," she said, leaving the grin for a serious expression, I t'ink i' 'd be best if'n ye w'nt 'ome, though. Git s'me rest. Tha' way ye'll be able t' t'ink m're clea'ly 'n' find 'er killeh. 'Kay?" Faile gave him a sympathetic squeeze on the arm then looped her arms around the closest ine of Jack's. ""We 'afta be goin' now. Le' us know if'n ye wan' 'elp in th' sea'ch. We'll be 'appy t' 'elp. Le's go, Jack." She forcefully dragged Jack out of the alley and past Mina.  
  
Mina had hidden herself in a doorway when she saw the guards around the body. 'Shit,' she thought. She had hoped nobody had found it yet. No such luck for the young woman. You'd think with sixteen years in Port Royale would have taught her that nothing was ever kept out of sight for long.  
  
After the two pirates passed her, she came out and walked into the alley. She stopped next to Will, her hand on his shoulder in support. She refused to look at him though, just as Jack had, although for a different reason. She also refused to look at the body. If she looked at either, the whole story would have come out and she'd have been carted off to jail by the guards, most likely with a dawn appointment with the gallows as well. Why did she have to be the Govenor's daughter!  
  
"I'm sorry," she said simply. "You should go home and rest. Let the guards take care of this matter." She pulled lightly on his arm as the guards covered Elizabeth's body. She'd find Norrington later. Right now she would help her friend, even though she did cause his pain.  
  
Will refused to follow her for a few seconds, but did in the end. She lead him to his house and it was there that it all came out. Will's tears fell in rivers and nothing would stop them. Mina held him to her chest, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back. They stayed like this for hours, although his tears had stopped awhile before. She rocked and soon he was asleep. She followed soon after and never let go of Will. She would comfort him all she could.  
  
Mina woke up later to Will still asleep in her lap and Norrington at the door. She told him to come in, but quietly from the chair, which thankfully was close enough to the door that she didn't have to yell. "Hello Commadore. How may I help you? I'd get you something, but as you can see I'm a little tied down at the moment." Norrington shook his head and took a seat. "I've come to see if there was any one that would have killed Mrs. Turner for revenge or something. Or if there is any pirate that could have done it."  
  
"Well, Miss Atlantis might have. She is at the tavern right now. With a nice hangover, too." Mina replied, her eyes cold and emotionless, something not normal at all for Mina Starr. She was normally a happy person, one full of emotion, not a cold and heartless.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Starr." Norrignton said and left. He was immeadiately attacked by Mac. "Not now Miss Starford. I have a pirate to catch."  
  
"Really?! Can I come? I promise to stay out of the way!" Mac said, hanging on his arm. He really didn't like the situation and tried to pry her off of him. Unfortunately, it was almost like trying to pry his skin off, and with the pain. It pinched when she clamped on that hard! He sighed and let her come, stopping for a few guards along the way. 


End file.
